Somebody Save Me!
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Somebody tell me, how exactly did this happen? All I wanted was a class or activity my best friend would be in with me. The host club is a bit more than I bargained for!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Activities**

"Kaisa, would you shut up already?! I'm not going to the host club with you!"

"Come on, Nasira! It's fun! We didn't chose any of the same electives and you aren't in any of my classes, we have to be part of **something** together!"

Congratulations. With those two sentences, you've just met my best friend, Kaisa, and your truly. It can't be too hard to catch on to the conversation.

Believe me, it's easier this way. You do **not **want to see the beginning of the day!

It's basically been like this all day. As much as I want to do something with my best friend, something where I know I'll see her each day, I'm determined not to become a guest of the Host Club.

I don't care how much **fun** it is. People tend to have different ideas of what the word fun means.

For me, fun is not screaming over a bunch of flirtatious boys as they struggle to remember their lines. Then act like they haven't been saying or acting out the exact same thing to the group before you. Cue the eye roll.

I've just never seen the point. Of course when you're like me, and your best friend is like Kaisa...well to put it in nice terms... your screwed.

Kaisa is your basic over-excitable fangirl.

I'm a bit of a tomboy myself. Raised as a princess of course. I have nothing against Ouran, or being rich, but the dresses, the manner and proper etiquette classes, and all the rest, I could do with out. Like I'm going to use those things in everyday life. Some other girl raised like I was probably would, but not me.

Anyway, now you know us. Kind of...

"No!" That's me.

"Yes! You know you want to." And that's Kaisa.

"You know what!? Okay!"

**Later that afternoon...**

_What the hell was I thinking?! _When it actually came time to enter the host club, all my resolve melted away.

Here's how the host club works when you get forced into it by your best friend.

When they open the door, rose petals get thrown at you.

When you don't really want to spend time with **any** of the hosts, you end up spending time with the host your friend is with each day.

And this is how it works if your best friend happens to be Kaisa.

You spend your time with two guys. One never says a thing _the whole time._

The other one looks like he belongs in an elementary school.

Yet, for some reason the mentally challenged girls who also spend their time here find this _enjoyable._

Sorry, I know I tend to come off a bit strong with my thoughts, but that's how the day was for me.

The rest of the afternoon my thoughts danced somewhere between _wtf? _and _Get me out of here!!!!!!!_

I had to suppress the urge to sprint out of the building yelling "Yes!!! I'm free!!" when it was over.

And to think, I'm going to be doing this **every day until I graduate high school.**

_Oh crap._

**Read and Review Please! I'm sorry the first chapter was pretty dreary. Nasira will eventually find something she likes about the Host Club. And the hosts will be in the next chapters. This was kind of like the Prologue.**

**Each chapter will be in a different person's P.O.V.**

**Next time I think it will either be Kaisa or Haruhi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Haruhi**

**I have decided to start naming the chapters after who's P.O.V. It may sound extremely uncreative, but it saves me the trouble of having to put "thought Hikaru" or whoever is doing the chapter. I'll be checking again later,but so far I'm having problems with the site. No reviews are showing up. I would thank you guys, but I can't see if anyone has reviewed at the moment. Please be patient, bear with me, and enjoy chapter two!**

I'm not exactly sure when it was that I first started noticing the new girl.

Well, I suppose we get a lot of new girls, but since most of them book their appointments with Tamaki, she's the only one I've noticed.

Which is weird because she isn't my client.

I guess it's because she just seems so different.

To be honest, Nasira Koashki seems way too sane to be a client of the Host Club.

When Haruhi became aware of her surroundings, she noticed that the twins were standing behind her chair and the rest of the host club was staring at her.

They must have asked her a question. She felt her face go a bit warm. It was unlike her to be this spacey. She was supposed to be the down to earth one.

"Um.. sorry. What was that?" Ugh... I hate awkward moments.

"We asked what you were thinking about." They said in unison.

"You must be pretty deep in thought." commented Kyoya. He was typing away at his computer. "You didn't hear them."

"They only asked you a few dozen times." Said Honey-senpai. "So what are you thinking about Haru-chan?"

"That girl who comes here each afternoon with her friend. Nasira."

"Nasira's so quiet." said Honey "If Kaisa didn't keep trying to include her, I would have forgotten she was there all these afternoons."

"What does she do when Kaisa tries to include her?"

"She'll say one or two words or just shrug or nod." said Hikaru.

"Or she'll just look thoughtful and say nothing at all." said Kaoru. "She's really good at finding ways to end a conversation, or just keep herself out of it."

The whole club looked at them in confusion.

"How do you know that?" asked Tamaki.

"Well we have to do something while our clients are screaming their heads off for twenty minutes." said Kaoru.

"Honey and Mori-senpai are closest to our group so we tend to listen in. I don't get why she comes everyday."

"Yeah I know." continued his twin. "She's so antisocial."

"Didn't she know that the whole point of the host club would be to spend time with people?" they finished together.

"She doesn't seem that bad." said Mori quietly.

"Yeah, maybe she just doesn't know how to talk to people!" said Honey hopefully.

"Well, whatever the reason," said Kyoya without looking up from his laptop "Her friend Kaisa seems to fit along perfectly with the other guests who spend time with Honey and Mori."

"Well, yeah" said Haruhi "Kaisa's the only reason Nasira's even here. I heard it through one of the girls who sits with me. Kaisa and Nasira have been friends since their second year of middle school, but they've always been very different. They don't have any of their classes together, so Kaisa got Nasira to agree to trying out the Host Club."

"Well Kaisa seems happy." said Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, I know how to get more information on this." The twins shared a devilish look.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Honey a little fearfully.

"Oh easy." Kaoru said breezily.

"Yeah. All we have to do is kidnap Kaisa and make her talk..." they shared another look.

"Absolutely not!" Erupted Tamaki "I will not allow you two fiends to capture one the our host club's princesses!"

But as the twins shared yet another look, it was obvious they weren't listening.

**Read and Review Please! I know the chapters have been kind of short so far. Thanks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, who's review showed up. And thanks to whoever's review it was that didn't show up. Next up it will be in Kaisa's P.O.V. I don't own Ouran!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kaisa**

_I wonder how this will all end? _I've been thinking about the answer to this question a lot since I convinced Nasira to join the host club as a client with me.

I just don't get her sometimes. I couldn't ask for a better best friend, but I don't realize how different we are until I'm spending an hour every afternoon with her. Other people see these things at first glance, but I tend to take my time with those sorts of things.

I know a lot of people freak out about that question. I wonder how it will all end? That can fit into a lot of categories. People might as well be asking themselves, What will happen in my future?

Will I get a job?

Will I have trouble finding a job?

Will my "true love" never come?

Will I go through a horrible divorce?

Will I have any kids?

What if there's something wrong with one of them?!

Kaisa never asked herself those questions. She never saw the point in getting anxious and stressed out about her future. Kaisa's favorite saying was probably, Go with the flow. She liked to decide things as they came up in life.

The only thing she really took the time to worry about was Nasira. Nasira **did** worry about those types of things.

As calm and collected as she could make herself seem, Nasira had a tendency of getting unnecessarily stressed about the little things. It took her a while but she always bounced back.

Kaisa had been a guest of the host club for three or four months before she'd tried to get Nasira to join. She was hoping they would help her. The hosts always seemed so carefree and happy.

Kaisa would give the world for Nasira to be like that. Yet, at the same time she didn't really want her best friend to change. One of these reasons being because she knew Nasira would hate that.

As much as she loved her for her somewhat kooky traits they scared her sometimes. Sure, they were what made Nasira, Nasira. But during the times when she was really stressed, it scared her. Nasira would be so drifty and if you looked closely her eyes would always look a bit panicked.

Kaisa had to admit, she was a little disappointed. So far Nasira didn't seem to have changed at all. But she had to keep up hope! It wasn't' like she'd expected Nasira to fall head over heels in love with one of the hosts, or that Nasira'd become more like herself. Kaisa had expected little changes. She'd just have to wait a little longer!

What happened next seemed so fast.

One second she was walking by herself down a deserted hallway.

The next second, the Hitachiin twins had her by her shoulders and were guiding her down a different hallway, towards the third music room.

"Umm hi." Kaisa couldn't' keep her voice from shaking. She wasn't fond of surprises, and she didn't' know much about the twins. They were in all of Nasira's classes, not hers.

The two smiled at her as they propelled her through the doors of the host club, where the rest of the hosts were waiting for her.

She just stood there in silence for a little while, while the club realized that the twins had been serious and really had "captured" Kaisa.

Tamaki immediately strode over to her and put his hand under her chin, and his face closer to hers.

"I'm so sorry, my dear, that you had to see first hand those nasty twins' devilish side. But it's an honor to have you here with us. Your beauty makes this afternoon all the more lovely."

Kaisa, who's face was already pink from embarrassment of not knowing what to say, darkened to the color of a very ripe tomato. "Uh... Thank you very much..." she stuttered a bit weakly. She now understood why exactly he was considered the prince.

"I'm sorry if we scared you Miss Trontrello." said Kyoya "But there are a few things we'd like to ask you about."

"...Okay. About what."

"About Sira-chan.: answered Honey sweetly. Kaisa's heart skipped a beat. How weird was this? Nasira was just what she'd been thinking about. Kaisa had wanted someone to talk to about this. Now she had seven people. Her expression brightened a bit.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"A few things actually." said Kyoya "The school's files can only tell you so much. They never mention much about who the student is as a person."

"Oh, well... that can be kind of hard to explain when it comes to Nasira. But I'll try."

"Just try your best Kaisa." said Haruhi "Nobody knows **everything **about their best friend."

"Well, I know she seems cold and apathetic on the outside. And I guess sometimes she is, but I know she's a good person. Even if I am a bit biased."

"Kai-chan, why won't Sira-chan talk to us?" asked Honey senpai.

"Well, at first I thought it was just because she didn't really want to be here. But I've realized it's more than that. Nasira isn't good with people in general. But there isn't anybody like her here. She obviously doesn't fit it."

"Yeah, she isn't like the other girl's who come." said Kaoru.

"It's not hard to see that." said Hikaru.

"I know it would be rude for me to go too far into her personal life, but Nasira has never had high self-esteem."

"Why?" asked Tamaki.

"Look, I-I'm really, really sorry and I don't mean to sound rude, but that's really none of your business. I'm sorry." stuttered Kaisa as she stumbled out of the room.

**Read and Review Please!**

**Thanks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru and 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR for reviewing so far! I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Ouran! How did I do with Tamaki? I was trying to keep him in character, so I think he sounds like the dork he is. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Twins

Let me just say now that I'll be happiest when I'm doing chapters with the twins P.O.V. It allows me to switch back and forth, which I like to do, between two people instead of having to keep it with one.

**For the first time in a while, Kaoru Hitachiin was worried, and he wasn't sure whether or not he could share this with his brother.**

**His worry seemed childish almost. Kind of like the thoughts that run through a child's head when their parents are getting divorced. Most worries then would be obvious, if they weren't in a complete state of distress and shock.**

**Kaoru and Hikaru never had to worry about hiding things from each other because, to be blunt, it just didn't happen. Even if they tried it was useless. When it came to each other, they were like open books.**

**Kaoru, like all the other hosts, was thinking of Nasira. Sure Kaisa came into his thoughts every once in a while, but it was mostly about the conversation that had taken place that afternoon.**

**Was it okay for him to be thinking about a girl this much? Sure every once in a while a client would stick out, like Kanako had. But this was different. Then he'd just gone along with Tamaki's plan. He wondered if those two were in Hikaru's thoughts as well...**

"**Kaoru? You okay?" His brother's voice was so gentle. He wasn't usually like that. He was always concerned when he though something was wrong with Kaoru. But he only sounded like he just had when he knew it was really important.**

"**What? Oh, Uh, yeah. Sorry I must've been staring off into space." He gave a weak smile. **

**Kaoru had been sitting Indian style on their bed, staring up at the ceiling. Hikaru had been completing his homework at their desk. He got up from the chair and sat down on the bed with his brother. "All right. What are you thinking about?"**

"**Those two clients of the host club."**

"**Which ones?" Kaoru knew that Hikaru already knew 'which ones', but for some reason, they'd always liked to press each other for answers when they weren't specific. **

"**The weird ones." Kaoru supplied.**

"**Nasira." confirmed Hikaru.**

"**And Kaisa."**

"**But she kind of fits in with all the other clients." they added together. They looked at each other and smiled. **

**It was nice knowing that someone existed in the world who would always understand him and know what he was thinking. Kaoru didn't know what he'd do without Hikaru, and he knew Hikaru thought the same.**

**"Do you think the host club is entering our minds too much?" asked Hikaru. "It seems to be the only thing we talk about anymore."**

**"I don't think so, it's a huge part of our life."**

**"Hmm... Yeah, I guess you're right."**

**"Come on, Kaoru, I know there's more to it than that. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? This is just like the time..." Hikaru trailed off.**

**"The time I thought you were in love with Haruhi?"**

**"... Yeah..."**

**Neither of them liked to talk about that time. Kaoru was still embarrassed about it. He'd set Hikaru and Haruhi up on a date to make it easier for his brother to be around people. But afterwards he'd sort of panicked and thought that maybe Hikaru had fallen in love with her.**

**It had actually embarrassed both of them. Hikaru had insisted that he wasn't and they'd both tried to erase that night from their minds.**

**The two of them meant too much to each other for either of them to be able to fall in love with anyone. **

**Eventually they both lied down so they were staring up at the ceiling. Hikaru didn't have to ask what Kaoru had been so worried about. He'd figured it out on his own.**

**And Kaoru wasn't so worried anymore. It was just that they were interesting clients. The two of them didn't really mean anything to him. At least, not even close enough to half of what Hikaru meant to him. **

**It was nice knowing that he'd always be there with him.**

**Later they fell asleep side by side, as they had the right to expect they always would.**

**Sorry if the ending was kind of cheesy. I can't get very sappy. Though I'll try with them. Just, it might not happen too much in this story. I'll do a story that revolves around them sometime. I plan on switching back and forth with them on later chapters, but I decided to just do it from Kaoru's P.O.V. in this one.**

**Read and Review! Sorry if I can't update too quickly. School is hard... I have a big project to do. Thanks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru (I love them too!) and to 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Haruhi**

**I know I already did a chapter from her point of view, but I never planned on doing everyone before I started repeating people.**

I'm usually the last one to find out about the special events the host club plans. That was true in this case too, but at least this time they gave me about a week's notice.

Today the club is having a Family Day. I found this pretty surprising, considering all the problems the host club has with their families.

My dad took the day off and is here. The guests seem to enjoy having him around, and he seems to enjoy being here.

Tamaki's dad came for about fifteen minutes. Long enough to be noticed and introduce himself to the people here. Yet short enough to be believed to be busy so he could leave early.

Kyoya's sister, Fyumi, is here. She seems to love it here. I'm sure she jumped at the chance to come when Kyoya brought it up at home.

The twins' dad stopped by for a few minutes too. He seemed tense, stressed, and my guess is that he actually is a very busy person, and didn't just use that as an excuse to leave. Plus I think the twins' act creeped him out a bit. They must get their personalities from their mother.

Mori and Honey had one person come to represent them too. They somehow convinced Yasuchika to come. He came early so that they could get the fight between Honey and himself over with before the guests arrived. There was some complaining at first at how he'd had to cancel the Karate Club to come, but overall he didn't really seem to mind.

It had been optional for the clients to invite family members to come, but a large number of them invited aunts or mothers to attend.

Kaisa and Nasira were not part of this group. While her guests were preoccupied with her dad she listened in on their group's talk.

"Sira-chan, why didn't you ask your mom to come?" asked Honey.

Nasira was staring out the window across the room and didn't turn her head when she answered him. "My mother doesn't have time the come to something like this."

"Nasira!" hissed Kaisa "That sounds so rude!"

"Haruhi" said her dad "Your guests are here to be entertained by you. Pay attention!" All this was said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, yes. Sorry ladies." she smiled at them and they all swooned. Her dad looked so proud. She noticed Chika get up and head for the bathroom, but after that she had to pay attention to her guests. Until he came back. Everyone's head turned at that sight.

Nasira must've crashed into him as he walked through the door. The scene that everyone saw was her on the ground bending over him. Chika was still sitting also but he'd hoisted himself up so that his face was closer to her's than he'd anticipated.

Both their faces soon resembled a very ripe tomato. "Sorry!" They both sputtered as they tried to get up.

But that didn't work so well... Nasira was moving just a bit slower than he was. So he bumped into her as he tried to get up from under her.

They both fell down again. This time with Nasira laying against him from their fall.

Haruhi felt bad for the two of them. It didn't get much more embarrassing than that!

**What did you think? Read and Review Please! Thanks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR, and NumbnessForSound.**

**NumbnessForSound-I promised you I'd read your story and I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to it yet! So, anyone who's reading this, go check out NumbnessForSound's story! I'm sorry! I promise to get to it sometime soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Nasira

**Nasira and Yasuchika both rushed out the door and then ran down two different hallways in opposite directions. **_**I hope nothing like that ever happens again. Screw that, I hope I never see him again! **_**she thought as her face got warm again and she blushed.**

**It took her a while but eventually Nasira had chosen the right corridors and had circled around the whole school. Or... she thought she had.**

**She took the first exit she saw and was immediately blinded by the sunlight. She strode over to the closest building and peered inside. **

**It happened to be where the karate club held their practices. **_**It looks like they're doing pretty well. They must have a good teacher... You're kidding right!? **_

**She'd just spotted Yasuchika. He seemed like a completely different person from the one she'd been leaning over a little earlier.**

**When he wasn't in what had probably been the most embarrassing position of his life, he seemed very calm and was a strict teacher.**

**The karate club must start about halfway through the host club's time. Suddenly Nasira was getting an irresistible idea.**

**She watched for the rest of the time. No one seemed to notice the girl sitting on the steps. She was only seen by Chika once everyone else had left and he'd come back into the room after changing into his school uniform. Nasira was the last person he'd wanted to see again. **

**"What do you want?" Chika didn't seem to be in a good mood. And Nasira realized that her request wouldn't make him any happier.**

**"You run the karate club, don't you?"**

**"Yeah." he seemed suddenly wary of the conversation. And he had a right to be. Of course never in a million years would he guess what was coming next.**

**"I'd like to join."**

**Yasuchika almost had to sit down out of shock. "You want to join? Is this some kind of joke?"**

**Nasira made sure to keep a straight face. "Does it look like I'm joking?" She didn't ask it unkindly, not exactly. But she liked to be taken seriously and Chika didn't seem to understand that she wasn't kidding.**

**"It's not as easy as it looks you know. There's a reason there aren't any girls in the club."**

**So that was it. He thought that because she was a girl she wouldn't be able to handle it. "There's a first for everything. Besides, I'll be fine. Even if I am a girl." She couldn't resist adding that last part. Chika deserved to know where she stood on this matter.**

**Chika was reluctant to say yes. As much as it would bother him he couldn't really say no. There was no rule that said a girl couldn't join. But that was probably only because whoever made the rulebook hadn't expected any girl to want **to join.

"Fine. But if you're really serious don't expect this to be made easier for you because you're a girl. Got it?"

"That's the point I was trying to make wasn't it?"

"Practice starts tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Aye Aye captain."

He grimaced and walked away. His last year in middle school was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

**... The next day...**

The rest of the group stared at the one girl in the room. Most of them though their captain had lost it. This was the part Chika was dreading.

"Well? What are you all just standing around for?"

"Who's she?" spoke up one of the older members.

"The new member. Nasira Koashki."

"But... she's a girl..."

"Do you think I'm an idiot!? I can see that she's a girl. And she's expected to work just as hard as everyone else here, so I better not catch anyone going easy on her!"

"Yes sir!" everyone chorused.

Nasira was surprised. And kind of pleased. She was sure she'd have to stick up for herself. She hadn't expected Chika to defend her. It was sort of nice.

The rest of the club time went well, in Nasira's opinion. She did work just as hard as anybody. She wasn't too good, but she wasn't horrible either, just inexperienced. Karate was a skill that she could pick up if she worked at it. Things were looking up.

**Read and Review Please! Sorry, it feels like it's been a while since I've updated.**

**Thanks to ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, 4EvEr-sistersgrimm-LoVeR, and NumbnessForSound for reviewing. The next chapter will probably be in Kaisa's position.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kaisa

**I wasn't very happy with Nasira at the moment. In fact, I was getting quite annoyed. And one sure way to tell when I'm irritated is when I start using the words shall and quite.**

**Not only had my friend been leaving the host club early each day, some days she didn't even come!**

**I had no idea where she was disappearing to each day.**

**One thing I was sure about was that stalking was wrong. But stalking your best friend is perfectly alright.**

**"Kai-chan, where is Sira-chan? She hasn't been coming is she sick?" I almost screeched from the cuteness of his face as Honey asked me that.**

**"I'm not sure actually." I had to admit. **_**I'm going to find out soon though.**_** I vowed. **

**So after the hosts bid us goodbye I went in search of my best friend. As much as she seemed to hate the host club, I was sure that she wouldn't ditch unless there was actually something else she had to do. I swear, I had to of searched the entire school before I found her.**

**She was in the last place I expected her to be. The school's dojo for the karate club. I had heard from Honey and Mori, well mostly Honey, that his little brother, Chika happened to be the karate club captain.**

**And I also knew that Chika happened to be the same person Nasira had happened to have her... uh... fall with. **

**I watched through the windows for a little while, but I couldn't see much. They must be on break. If Nasira was with them, she was in the middle of a crowd of sweaty, worked up males. Yuck.**

**"Can I help you?" asked an annoyingly cool voice from behind me.**

**I whirled around and the only thing that could make it out of my mouth was "Eeep!!"**

"**I would like to know why you were spying on my club's activities."**

**Spying. What a harsh word. I went brain dead and so I screeched out the first thing that came to mind. "Do you have any idea how rude it is to sneak up on someone!?" I felt some authority realizing that I was just a bit taller than him. Of course, that thought went out the window when he started speaking again.**

"**Miss, if you'd like to join that's one thing. But I have a big problem with people interrupting my club. It's not a public event for the rest of the school to witness at their own amusement." Damn, he sounded like one of my teachers.**

**That of course sounded ridiculous to me. "Me, join!? What are you thinking? I'm a girl, in case you didn't notice!" With that said, he just shrugged and I started running in the opposite direction.**

**I'm not sure why I ran away. I just couldn't stand another second of that conversation. Chika irritated me so much! We hadn't said much, but I couldn't stand him!**

**What did he mean by 'if you'd like to join'? Ha! Like any girl would ever join the karate club! **

**There was an unspoken boundary between girls and boys in this school. There were just certain things girls didn't do, even if they were capable of it. And there was only one person who'd never seen these boundaries... **

**Oh no. No, no, no, no! Nasira wouldn't really join would she? She'd just told me the other day that she hated Chika! But, this is something she would do. The first girl to ever join the karate club at Ouran. The perfect way to get under Chika's skin!**

**Why couldn't she see the boundary lines that were clear as day to everyone else? She'd never seen what set the boys at school apart from us. It was like she was still a really, really little kid at heart. Even before the whole 'cooties stage'. When little kids can't understand why a boy and a girl is considered different.**

**I had just been told off not too long ago, but I started heading back towards the dojo. I walked slowly though. I truly was scared of what I might find.**

**I must walk pretty slowly, because when I got there everyone was leaving. When I looked through the window there were only two people left. Chika and guess who? For anyone who guessed Nasira, ding ding ding, you won!**

**Chika and Nasira are a lot different when they are smiling, but today their smiles filled me with dread. **

**How couldn't she tell me? One day she hated him, the next they were great friends. How could this of happened. The Nasira I knew wasn't capable of making 'fast friends'.**

"**Hi Kai-chan."**

**I whirled around again, but this time I was confronted by, not Chika, but his brother. "Honey-senpai!"**

"**Shh... Come on, if we get caught here Chika-chan will be mad."**

**I knew that only too well.**

**Once we were what was considered a safe distance away I started asking my questions. "What's going on, Honey? Where's Mori-senpai? Is something wrong?" He looked really down. Which wasn't like him at all.**

"**Sira-chan really likes Chika, huh?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**That's too bad. Takashi really likes her."**

**My head immediately started buzzing. Mori-senpai likes Nasira!? This was horrible! What else could go wrong today!? I'll tell you.**

**The fact that Mori-sempai just happened to be standing in the doorway.**

**Read and review Please! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I don't really like doing chapters in Kaisa's P.O.V. For some reason I just don't. I don't own Ouran.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kaisa's P.O.V.**

All throughout the next week Ouran Academy was uncharacteristically peaceful. Not exactly quiet, but peaceful.

Even after my furious bout of stalking, I didn't end up interrogating Nasira on her actions. If she didn't want to share things with me, well fine.

Normally my curiosity would've overpowered my pouting, but I think I was in shock over Honey's revelation.

I am a firm believer in the idea of soul mates and true love and fairy tale endings. One of the reasons I'd wanted Nasira to join me in becoming a customer of the Host Club was so that she could find one of these things, or start the search at the very least. How had I managed to miss the crucial moment when Mori fell in love with my best friend?

"What is wrong with you, Kaisa!?"

"What?" I look up, startled. Nasira is standing next to me, fuming. I feel my face go red. Okay, so maybe I told a little white lie. I had blown up at Nasira, I just didn't go into detail about why exactly I was so mad. I'd stuck to the basic things that would make sense to her. Why she wasn't visiting the Host club, why I never saw her anymore, etc.

"First you yell at me for never having time to talk to you anymore, then you spend the whole week ignoring me when I try to make it up to you! If we're going to end this argument and make up I at least need a little effort on your part! Because if I'm not going to get any I've-"

She bit her lip to stop herself as I stared at her blankly and it registered in my mind what she was about to say.

And then the anger came back at full force. Oh. No. She. Didn't! Nasira was _not_ about to tell me she had better things to do was she?! Sure, I'd been a total space cadet this past week, but you're supposed to be patient with your friends! With your best friend especially!

I could just picture a warning coming on over the intercom: _Enraged space cadet on the loose! Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion IMMEDIATELY!!!_

It took me a moment to realize that the uproar wasn't coming from the voices in my head. (The very angry voices.)

There was a group of students surrounding a small platform that I'm positive wasn't in the middle of the East Hallway yesterday afternoon. Standing on the platform was Kyoya. He had a neon blue paper in one hand and a microphone in the other. His glasses had that strange tint to them so that you could just barely see his eyes.

"I would appreciate it if I could please have your attention." The crowd quieted down in seconds.

He smiled out at the crowd of his fangirls and quite a few of our other classmates. "Thank you. Since our Open House was on an unconvienent day for most of your parents, we've moved a second one to tomorrow afternoon. We have notified all your parents, but unfortunately due to preparation for tomorrow's event the Ouran Host Club will be closed for activities today. Thank you for your time."

He stepped off the stage and disappeared into one of his classrooms. There was a lot of strong disappointment at Kyoya's news of the Host club's closure for today. But none of these were strong enough to compare with Nasira, who was silently fuming beside me once more. Only, somehow, she seemed more intense this time and I was unbelievably glad that it wasn't me she was angry with this time.

"How dare he?!" She shrieked in a voice much more shrill than normal. She got a lot of glares from Kyoya's fans, but she seemed oblivious to them. Nervously, I dragged her into the nearest empty classroom. "Nasira, what's wrong?" I hissed, fully aware that we probably had eavesdroppers.

"How dare he invite my parents without even asking me!?" This seemed a little backwards to me. Wouldn't that be something a parent would say? Although... Nasira never talked about her parents. And I mean never. The one time I tried asking about them she quickly changed the subject.

I didn't hesitate to tell her all about my parents. My mom works closely with the Hitachiin twins' mother and my dad works closely with Tamaki's father on the board of education. Neither of them are president to anything, but they're both really high up on the status charts. I have no idea what her parents do. But I know they're important as well.

I loved my parents dearly, but they kept to their job as parent strictly. Which I suppose is a good thing. I mean, your parents aren't supposed to be your best friend, but there are times that I wish mine understood a bit better what it was like to be a teenage girl. *sigh* Nasira never talked about her's, but she didn't seem to fond of the people who'd brought her into this world...

...

The host club members were all relaxing later that afternoon. Most of the preparation work had been done. Now they were simply lounging around. Well, the Host Club version of lounging anyway.

Tamaki was talking very animatedly to an uninterested Haruhi. Hikaru, with his arm around Kaoru, was watching them. (Kaoru was also watching them, but I didn't know how else to phrase the sentence.)

Mori was following around after Honey, who was skipping happily around the room after his 12th piece of cake.

Surprisingly enough, Kyoya was the last to enter the room.

Honey spotted him immediately. "Where have you been Kyo-chan? You're never late!"

"Yeah," said Kaoru. "You're usually the first one here."

Kyoya held up a manila folder. "I've been busy."

"With what?" asked Tamaki as he finally pried his eyes away from the lone female member.

"Kyoya came over and sat down next to Tamaki on the couch. Everyone came around to look as their vice-president opened the folder. It was full of printouts and it didn't take long to see what the young Ootori had been looking up.

"You've been in the student files?" asked Haruhi. "Is that even allowed?" she asked skeptically.

Kyoya's glasses glinted mischievously. "It is if you're logged into Tamaki's account."

Tamaki didn't seem surprised or even all that interested in the fact that his friend had hacked into his account.

"But why did you have to?" asked Hikaru, sounding bored. "I thought you could get all that information off of your own account."

"Being an Ootori does have it's advantages." Kyoya agreed. "But it just so happened that the one file I was looking for had been blocked."

"By who?" asked Tamaki. "You'd have to be on mine or my dad's account to do that. And I haven't blocked anyone."

Kyoya's eyes glinted again. It appeared that he had loved overcoming the challenge. "Miss Koashki is a brilliant young lady."

"She blocked herself?" asked Hikaru in surprise. Now he'd gotten his attention.

"It seems I wasn't the only one able to hack Tamaki's account. Normally, this could be a cause for expulsion from Ouran Academy, but since she's only hacked it that one time and has caused absolutely zero trouble otherwise... it's been decided that this will be overlooked."

_Wow_, thought Haruhi, astounded that she'd managed to log on as Tamaki. Some of his most dedicated stalkers hadn't succeeded in that yet.

"Milord," spoke up Kaoru. "I suggest you change your password."

Tamaki nodded, but he seemed deeply engrossed in the paper work. "All I see are a bunch of random facts about her life. Why did you want them?"

Kyoya shrugged. "She just seems interesting. And it intrigued me how she so conveniently forgot to mention our first Open House to her parents. This seems like exactly the sort of thing that would interest them. Her mother works for the Ootoris. I met her briefly once."

"Are they anything like her?" Asked Haruhi. She'd come to like this girl even though she rarely saw her and they'd never been officially introduced.

"Nothing at all." the twins chorused together. "Our parents invited the Koashkis over once." said Hikaru.

"Yeah. That explains it." said Kaoru. "We weren't really paying attention, but Nasira looked familiar."

"Her parents were nice I guess, but Nasira didn't say a single word the whole night."

"Not surprising though." said Hikaru, facing his twin. "She's not too verbal and it's not like we tried to make conversation or anything."

"So, did you find out anything interesting?" asked Mori. That caused everyone to stare. It had been months since he'd said such a long sentence. Well, long for him anyway.

"Yes." Said Kyoya finally. "I have."

...

A similar conversation was taking place in the school's dojo. Only Chika and Nasira remained. They sat on the steps with their empty water bottles in their hands.

"So, why do you hate your parents so much?" questioned Chika.

"I don't hate them I just... I can't stand the way they look at me."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom isn't supposed to be able to have kids. So I'm supposed to be their flawless miracle. I don't see why they keep up the pretenses. It's no secret that they're disappointed. I'm not flawless. I'm the miracle child with the screwed up personality." she said wryly.

"What do you mean?" asked Chika again, taken aback this time. "I can kind of relate to the whole disappointment thing. After Mitsukuni 'went astray' as my dad puts it, they set a whole lot higher standards for me. But that doesn't make any sense. I like your personality."

They both looked down, their cheeks slightly pinker than before. And Chika went bright pink when he realized that his hand was resting atop hers.

"Yeah, well" she continued, "I'm supposed to be their 'princess.' Being a tomboy is the farthest thing from that."

"Well, I like your uniqueness. I'm sick of prissy girls."

They both looked down again. Smiles lit up their faces nicely.

...

Chika had rather heightened senses, but he was unaware of his eavesdroppers. Kaisa and his brother were right outside. Kaisa was stunned.

"Wow... I've never seen Nasira act like this. And I didn't think it would be possible for Chika."

Honey smiled his serene smile that suggested that he was more knowledgeable and in tune with the things around him then his image showed. "Yeah. Chika can be really sweet when he wants to, but he doesn't show it much. Personally, since I know he's a real softie on the inside, I don't think the whole tough guy act suits him. It hurts to think about what Takashi must be going through right now, but maybe Sira-chan will bring out the best in him. And I want Chika to be happy.

**Read And Review Please! I'm so, so, so sorry for the time between my updates! I don't own Ouran!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Kaisa's P.O.V.**

I walked through the deserted hallways, lost in thought.

Chika made Nasira happy... Did I want Nasira to be happy? Yes, of course. But I also wanted Mori to be happy...

I sighed and stopped before the host club entrance. The doors were ajar.

I peeked in. The twins and Haruhi had already gone home. Tamaki was chatting amiably with Kyoya and Mori was helping the two of them clean up for the day.

This was his way of waiting for Honey no doubt. Was it just me or did he seem a bit sadder today? I sure hoped not.

On my way back to the dojo I ran into Honey.

"Where are you going, Kai-chan?"

"I'm gonna go check on Nasira and Chika-chan one more time."

His brow furrowed a bit. "Okay, just be careful, okay Kai-chan? They won't be staying much longer." He hurried off.

I looked after him. I was a bit surprised actually. I was sure there weren't many of them, but it's moments like that that define Honey-sempai as the older brother.

I knew he was hurting for Mori as much as I was, but he still wanted his brother to have some privacy. And Chika obviously couldn't ask for it himself because he didn't have a clue what was going on.

They were still there when Kaisa peeked through the crack in the door again. Nasira had never seemed so happy with another human being. Nasira liked being by herself and often told Kaisa so.

Kaisa sighed, just a tad bit jealous. She didn't know him personally, but Chika must be some guy for Nasira to willingly spend her afternoon with him.

As she left the two be a thought crossed her mind that brightened her day up considerably.

Officially or not, Chika was her best friend's boyfriend... that gave her every right to stalk him mercilessly and made sure he was fit to be so.

This put a bit of a skip in her step as she headed home.

...

**Nasira's P.O.V.**

It was almost 4:30 when I finally left Ouran's dojo.

I'd offered to help Chika put away the mats, but he'd told me he could do it himself and that I'd better go home. It was better this way.

One: I was really late and my mom would freak when I got home.

Two: We both had a lot to think about.

I'd already called for the limousine to come get me. As I was putting my cell phone back in my pocket I decided now was probably a good time to start thinking.

I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the sky as the wind blew my hair back. It was such a nice day. The type of day that Kaisa would go on and on about. Before now, I'd never really understood what she meant. Of course, I'd never really listened.

_Speak of the devil..._ When I opened my eyes Kaisa was getting into her own family's limousine. She didn't notice me.

What was Kaisa here so late for?

"Miss Koashki?" My head snapped over as the limo driver of my own family's car turned toward me. I hadn't even heard him pull up!

"Yes?" I can have a surprising amount of dignity considering I hated all the royal lessons. My tone clearly said: don't ask questions and Daddy doesn't get complained to.

Was I being a spoiled brat? Sure. But that was what I'd been brought up to be.

How cliché... The blame was always put on the parents, but rightfully so this time.

As we drove away I noticed someone else that had stayed late.

Mitskuni Haninozuka was headed through the double doors of the dojo.

Had Kaisa...?

**Review Please!**

**I know... I haven't updated in forever.**

**What can I say? Sorry. I don't own Ouran!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Kaisa's P.O.V.**

To some people it may seem a bit weird to be thinking of this now, but as I stalk Chika, my thoughts go to one of my personal, all-time favorite memories. It's of my first real date. But strangely enough, this memory wasn't about me.

I guess technically, the memory is set before the actual date. I was getting ready to test out my flirting skills... to make sure I had any at all.

I was like a typical girl. I had a different crush every year. But this was the first one I was really serious about.

Because of a teacher's day, we had a half-day. Most schools open on time and let you out early, but Ouran understands the importance of sleeping late. Ironically, this was possibly the one day I didn't take advantage of that special privilege. I was up, and early too, to spend some extra time getting ready.

In the middle of that Nasira walked in. I thought for sure that as soon as she saw me at my vanity table, putting on makeup, she would've sprinted in the other direction. But she surprised me by sitting down on my bed and watching me for a few minutes.

Finally, as I was putting on real lipstick for the first time, she asked slyly, "So who's it for?"

I'll admit to getting a flustered and stammering out something like, "Who's what for?"

She rolled her eyes. "You told me you believed in natural, inner beauty and all that. You usually don't touch that crap." she said, referring to the makeup. "So it must be for a boy. Who's it for?" She repeated.

I turned my nose up a bit. "You don't want to hear it anyway."

"Not really." she admitted.

"Then why ask?"

She looked down, embarrassed almost. "Because if it means enough to you for you to have to put on makeup then it means enough for me to sit through you gushing on and on about him for an hour or two."

Maybe it wouldn't make sense. But that's exactly why I'm currently stalking her soon-to-be-boyfriend.

Okay, maybe I should back up a little bit. Sorry, sometimes I forget that most people don't understand my thoughts like I do.

After gushing the whole way to school she smirked. Her smirks always seem to get my blood boiling even though she almost always has something important to say following the smirk.

"I knew it was just a crush." she was practically crowing.

"What do you mean!" I'd exclaimed angrily. "I love him!" After all, hadn't I just spent at least a half an hour going on and on about how perfect he was? And the whole time she'd been trying to convince me I still didn't need the makeup! Not everyone *cough Nasira cough* could look amazing without the use of store-bought products! But I digress...

"But you can't love someone who's perfect, right?" Of course there was no real need for her to add right on the end of her sentence. One look at her face proved that she knew she was right.

I had one of those moments where I couldn't think of anything more creative to say than, "What?"

"It's impossible to love someone who's truly perfect. Real love is about seeing the faults in a person and adoring them anyway, right? Or I guess 'true love' is when you see someone's thoughts and love them _because _of those faults."

And this was why I was doing this for her. Because I was her best friend in the world, I had to make sure Chika wasn't some cheating scumbag. (That's what I told myself anyway.)

Not much later I realized that Nasira was right.

She criticized me for almost everything.

She was such a tomboy that if I were blind, I'd probably mistake her for an actual boy at first.

And she was herself in such a defiant way. As if every second of her existence she was just daring everyone around to tell her she couldn't be herself.

All of these things drove me nuts.

But I loved her anyway. Why? Because she was my best friend.

My heart was pounding as I stood behind one of the ridiculously fat pillars of Ouran's high school.

Chika had stopped a few feet ahead of me. He had his back to me, but from what I could see he was just standing there.

Calm down, I told myself. So he studies karate, he's not a freaking ninja!

Of course then I heard, "You can come out now."

**Review please!**

**I don't own Ouran.**

**I actually didn't have to get yelled at because I haven't updated in months! The inspiration just came to me... out of nowhere... like magic... okay, I'll shut up now...**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this one doesn't really have a P.O.V.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Kaisa stepped out from behind the oversized pillar and said in a voice way too cheerful, "Hi Chika-chan!"

"Kaisa, why are you following me?" He turned around as he asked.

Now they were facing each other and Kaisa's mind was racing, trying to figure out what to say.

Unfortunately, she didn't come up with a good answer and Chika began to look irritated. Kaisa knew it would possibly make no sense even after she'd tried to explain the whole story, but, hey, no one could blame her for trying, right?

Kaisa took a deep breath. "Well," she started "Nasira is my best friend..."

Chika sighed. "And you're pissed, right?"

"What? No! I mean... if you're the one she wants..."

Chika shrugged as if it didn't matter what she thought anyway and if Kaisa took the time to think about it, she'd realize he was right. Not that that wouldn't have aborted her stalking mission...

"Well..." he said slowly. "Good then."

"Yes... Good."

"We're having dinner together tomorrow night." It was rare for Chika to offer up a bit of extra information like this, but even though he'd turned around, something was keeping him from simply walking away.

Kaisa resisted the _Awww... _and opted for, "That's romantic."

Chika looked at her. "With her parents." he added pointedly.

"Oh." This was shocking. Nasira never had anyone meet her parents if she could help it. Never.

_And me too now, _thought Kaisa.

But, after spending a whole afternoon with Nasira, Kaisa couldn't get her to agree to let her come too.

She went home. This was not defeat! Kaisa went home to come up with a new strategy... not that she'd really had one in the first place.

...

Kaisa's cell phone rang, waking her. She grabbed it off her desk and snapped it open. There was only one person who'd dare to call her before the Sun was up.

"Hello!" she snapped in a whisper that was cheerfully harsh. "Because you decided to call me at _three in the freaking morning, _your call has been forwarded to my snooze button and is in no way appreciated!"

"Are you done yet?" Nasira asked.

Kaisa sighed. "Yes. What do you want?"

"We have a problem."

Nasira didn't say anything else before hanging up. Kaisa took that as her invitation over.

**Review please!**

**Okay, honestly, this was more of a filler chapter. The whole point of this is the introduction to the big problem... or... the fact that there is a problem.**

**Anyway, review!**

**I don't own Ouran.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter without a P.O.V.**

**Chapter 12**

Kaisa and Nasira were in Nasira's room about an hour before dinner. They were both dressed as if they were on their way to some fancy party, but that was expected. Dinner at the Koashki's could never be described as anything but grand.

Nasira was sitting on her bed. Her hands were folded in her lap as if she were already in the presence of her parents or one of their friends, and her expression was coolly blank. But Kaisa knew she had to be anything but calm.

Kaisa was sitting primly as well. They were to be like this when Mr. and Mrs. Koashki came to get them. Ready was the word they'd used, but Kaisa wished to be pacing and wringing her hands.

Nasira's parents had always been a bit controlling, but Kaisa had never seen them as heartless. Not enough to do something like this at least.

"What did you tell them?" She asked anxiously. It was killing her to have to sit still.

Nasira, looking a little irritated answered stiffly, "I told them I was bringing a friend to dinner."

"You didn't say boyfriend?"

"No. Now that you're here, they probably think it's you I invited." Nasira seemed a bit worried at this. "Now I guess they don't think anyone else is coming at all. They probably don't think I have any other friends."

This wasn't surprising. Nasira was a bit of a loner. Her parents described this as 'choosing her friends carefully'. That's how everything was with them. If they couldn't phrase something she was doing into something that they could be proud of, they ignored it.

But Kaisa was having trouble seeing how they could ignore a living, breathing person.

Before anyone could bring this up, Mrs. Koashki peeked her head into the room. She looked excited and pleased at the sight of the two girls.

Kaisa smiled shyly at her hostess, but Nasira gave little, if any recognition that her mother was now in the room.

Mrs. Koashki looked much like Nasira except with graying hair and a lined face. She too was dressed for a fancy dinner. It made her look quite elegant though. "Ready girls?"

Kaisa nodded and the two of them got up and followed her down the hallway.

Waiting in the dining room was Mr. Koashki and Carlos. Carlos. The cause of all Kaisa and Nasira's worries.

_It's not fair. _Kaisa had said to Nasira earlier. _You get a boyfriend and a hot Spanish guy chasing after you._

_Please. _Nasira had responded. _Free me from the Spanish guy._

Carlos had dark eyes, tanned skin, and dark hair. And, just like Mr. Koashki, Carlos was in a suit.

His eyes sparkled in a certain way that suggested that he didn't look at anyone else that way when he saw Nasira, but she made a point of not looking at him.

Carlos walked up to the ladies and kissed Nasira's hand. He would've led her to the table, but she pulled her hand away before he could. Mrs. Koashki gave her daughter a disapproving look that Nasira pretended not to notice.

Nasira did, however, look over her shoulder at the foyer. Chika had not yet arrived.

Once in the dining room Carlos pulled out a chair for Nasira. She pretended not to see this too and sat on the other side of the table.

Kaisa resisted smiling. Nasira had been playing with Carlos's pride since they'd met.

Nasira's parents sat at opposite heads of the table.

Kaisa and Carlos sat on one side and Nasira sat on the other.

Before Mr. Koashki could make any big announcement or speech a butler walked in, guiding Chika.

Chika nodded at Kaisa who beamed at him and smiled at Nasira. Nasira smiled back. It was perhaps her first smile since she'd found out her parents had invited Carlos.

Chika walked over to Nasira. Nasira stood up and their fingers intertwined.

Carlos pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. In a very frustrated voice he demanded, "Who is this little boy?"

Nasira glared at him, but Chika didn't have any reaction at all to being called little. Known for his temper, Chika was handling himself surprisingly well, and didn't seem nearly as young as he actually was.

"Yasuchika Haninozuka." he answered.

For further clarification, and what Carlos was really looking for, Nasira added, "My boyfriend."

**Review please!**

**I know it didn't go very far into Carlos and Nasira's history, I'll get into that later.**

**I don't own Ouran and I would just like to make the announcement that IT DIDN'T TAKE ME FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS TIME!**

**Hooray for Caps Lock! :)**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And now it did take forever for me to update... Sorry.**

**Chapter 13: Misunderstanding**

For a moment, everything was deathly silent. Kaisa had always hated that expression: deathly quiet. It was so dreary! But it had never been more fitting than right now.

Finally Nasira's mother broke the silence. She looked absolutely furious.

"Nasira! How dare you pull this on us."

Surprisingly, today was the day that Nasira officially lost it. She stood up from the table abruptly. "Me!" She pointed at Carlos. "I didn't even know you were bringing _him _here until yesterday!"

Her father put a hand on his wife's shoulder, restraining her no doubt. "Nasira," he said in a serious voice. "We just wanted you to enjoy the company of a very civilized young man."

"I have never enjoyed his company and I haven't exactly hidden that from you!" she responded not bothering to lower her voice.

It was at this time that she noticed that Chika had left the dining room.

Ignoring whatever her mother yelled after her, Nasira hurried to the front door. As she was putting on her shoes she felt somebody grab her by the shoulders.

She turned her head up and glared at her captor. "Carlos," she all but growled, "if you don't let me go _right now_ I will kick you so hard a certain body part of yours will be permanently lodged in your lungs!"

Harsh, but it did the trick. He released her immediately. He gave her a somewhat disgusted look. "So much for a respectable upbringing..." he muttered.

Nasira ignored this too and ran out the front door after Chika who hadn't gotten too far up the walk.

"Chika!"

He turned just as she literally ran into him.

"Hey." he said, surprised as he caught her. "You're supposed to be having dinner with Kaisa and your parents."

The fact that he'd left someone out didn't go over her head. "I know." she said. "And so are you. I invited you to dinner in case you've forgotten."

Chika's cheeks pinked a bit. "Yeah, well... I'm obviously not wanted there. We don't need to make things any more difficult than they have to be."

"Yeah, well, things are already pretty difficult. But most of that's my fault."

"I'm assuming there's a story behind this."

"Yes..." She led him over to a bench halfway down the incredibly long driveway.

"So basically, my story goes a little like this... My mother wasn't supposed to be able to have any kids and she was against all the artificial supplements they have out there. So when I came along it was like a miracle. But unfortunately my birth was as far as the miracle went. My mother had always wanted a daughter. I was going to be her little princess. Well... in case you haven't noticed it didn't work out that way."

"No matter what a parent wants you can't change your child's true personality." Chika said, thinking of Honey.

Nasira snorted. "Good like telling her that."

"Have you ever tried?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I didn't think so." Chika said triumphantly.

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Nasira said impatiently. "So," she continued "when I was little my mother wanted to surround me with the rich little girls' dream world. You know, pink and white bedroom, dolls and toy ponies everywhere. Dance classes and piano lessons."

Chika nodded. Though rich, he'd never grown up pampered. From a very early age karate had been his world.

"The whole room colors and various gifts I had no control over, actually I had no control over any of it, but my dad grew up poor and he wanted me to get a taste of a 'normal' life. My mother was against it, but he sent me to a daycare with a bunch of commoner children even though we could've easily hired the most expensive nanny."

Chika nodded again though he couldn't imagine this. Like most, his parents hadn't wanted him mixing with the commoners.

"So anyway, some of the kids I went to daycare with started sports really young. So they'd talk about going to baseball or soccer practice and sometimes we'd go outside and play with some of the equipment the lady who ran the place owned. I loved it, but I mentioned it to my mother once and she freaked out. Back then I didn't understand what the big deal was... but the next day she withdrew me from the program and hired a nanny."

"I'm sorry..." Chika said. "So, I'm guessing they have no idea about the karate thing, huh?"

"No way. Honestly, I don't think my dad would mind too much, but my mom thinks I'm staying after to attend the host club meetings." She shuddered. "Don't get me wrong; I can see where some girls may find the appeal, but it's just not my thing."

Chika agreed. He couldn't see why Mitskuni would want to be a part of such a thing.

"So what now?" She asked after a minute of them not thinking.

Chika stood up and took both her hands in his. "Now," he said "we both go back in there and try to behave ourselves a little better."

**Review please!**

**To be honest, I hadn't thought up the ending until the very second when I was typing it.**

**So, I think it's safe to say that it's officially been forever since I updated...**

**I don't own Ouran!**

**I would like to thank cookie-pocky-strawberry-love and WordWarrior192 for reviewing chapter 12 and for sticking with the story even though many updates come extremely delayed, like this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Official**

So, maybe the two of them holding hands when they walked in wouldn't be counted as better behavior to Mrs. Koashki, but the two were considerably calmer.

If no one else, Kaisa could feel the atmosphere soften when the two reentered. Well, as long as she didn't get anywhere near Nasira's mother, the atmosphere was calm.

Mr. Koashki smiled at them as they retook their seats and Kaisa was beaming at the hand-holding, but her mother wore a disapproving frown.

"Where's Carlos?" Nasira asked in a very level voice.

"He decided to retire early," her mother snapped "after a certain someone treated their guest very rudely."

Nasira's expression hardly changed, but on the inside she was singing.

It wasn't much longer before Mrs. Koashki retired to her room as well. Kaisa was staying the night, and she knew this house as well as she knew her own so she went upstairs to Nasira's room without her friend.

Nasira's father shook Chika's hand before he left and the two hugged, a bit awkwardly considering her father was still watching them.

Still smiling, Mr. Koashki smiled at his daughter and nodded after he'd left, letting her know his opinion on Chika.

Nasira was relieved, inwardly. At least she had one parent on her side. No doubt her father could smooth things over with her mother later.

Surprisingly, when Nasira went up to her room the light was already out. She'd been expecting an ambush from Kaisa.

But when she walked inside Kaisa was already asleep, the guest bed had been pulled into Nasira's room.

Nasira hadn't noticed until that moment that she was exhausted. She collapsed back onto her bed and sighed. Over all, tonight had gone pretty well.

...

Even more surprising was that Kaisa was gone when Nasira woke. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was only 9:30.

This made less sense than the night before. Kaisa was not an early riser and she had yet to gush and bombard her friend with questions.

It was almost in a daze that Nasira dressed and made her way down to the dining room. Usually it was just her and her father at breakfast as her mother was also a late sleeper. But today, as the maids informed her, Mr. Koashki had been called into the office early so she was all alone at their giant dining table.

This gave Nasira a lot of time to think. The maids were mostly silent, and when they weren't they were disgustingly polite. However, Nasira had grown up with this and had never thought anything of it.

At 10:30, just as she heard her mother getting up, one of the maids came up to her room and told her that she had a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was Chika. Hardly noticing, she smiled. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," she assured him "I've been up."

"Oh, good. I hoped so. I mean, I get up early, but Mitskuni doesn't. He's still asleep. Just about everyone else in my house is awake though..."

Her smile broadened a little at his rambling. As embarrassing as it may seem to him it really wasn't all that awkward.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering how your night went."

"It was pretty peaceful... after my mother went to bed anyway. There was one strange thing. Kaisa mysteriously disappeared last night."

Chika chuckled. "Yeah, she very randomly showed up to talk to my brother late last night."

"Huh."

Things were very strange indeed.

...

But it turned out that Kaisa was not having some secret rendezvous with Honey. As she found out the next day, her best friend had already spread the word. Nasira decided she would have rather had her daydream be her reality.

"So, Kaisa," she said as she cornered her friend early in the school day "Care to tell me why all these people are looking at me?"

Kaisa averted her eyes and grinned innocently but she decided to spill anyway. "I figured it was okay to start telling people. You know, now that it's all official and everything."

"Official?" Nasira asked suspiciously.

"You and Chika!" Kaisa exclaimed with a giggle.

Nasira sighed. She supposed she couldn't really argue this point.

And, she thought as she watched her friend go off to join Honey-sempai in skipping down the halls, she found that she no longer really wanted to.

**Review please!**

**This is the last chapter. ^^ It's finally finished!**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**And I would now like to thank all my reviewers:**

_**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru**_

_**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**_

_**NumbnessForSound**_

_**WordWarrior192**_

_**NarutoFallenAngel123**_

_**Nitrea**_

_**AnimeFan202**_

_**Ranabanana Thingamabob**_

**and last but not least, **_**Le Dancing Flamingo**_

**Thanks! I really appreciated all the support! ;)**


End file.
